1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of personal hygiene devices in general, and in particular to a device to allow the user to wipe their anal/rectum area.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,099,289; 4,256,409; 4,615,066; and 5,127,127, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse cleaning implements.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for fulfilling their intended purpose and function, they are neither designed nor intended to fulfill the role played by the subject matter of the present invention.
While most able bodied individuals have never had to contend with this problem, a significant number of individuals experience a great deal of difficulty in applying normal hygienic techniques in the anal/rectum area due to physical handicaps or obesity.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a long standing need among physically challenged, and obese individuals, as well as with health care professionals assigned to their care, for a new type of personal hygiene device that can be employed in a quick, simple and clean manner by an individual to address their personal hygiene needs and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.